


MAG 001 - Rape (Traducción al Español)

by Flogsam



Series: Los Archivos Magnus (Traducción en Español) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: e001 Anglerfish (The Magnus Archives), Episodio: e001 Rape (Los Archivos Magnus), Español | Spanish, Gen, Spanish Translation, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flogsam/pseuds/Flogsam
Summary: Declaración de Nathan Watts, sobre un encuentro en Old Fishmarket Close, Edimburgo.(Traducción al español)
Series: Los Archivos Magnus (Traducción en Español) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793194
Kudos: 4





	MAG 001 - Rape (Traducción al Español)

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto, en el que estaré traduciendo episodios de Los Archivos Magnus (The Magnus Archives). Si encuentra un error, por favor avísame. Todavía estoy aprendiendo este idioma.

[CLIC]

##### 

ARCHIVERO

Prueba… Prueba… Prueba… 1, 2, 3… Bien.

[TOS]

Mi nombre es Jonathan Sims. Trabajo para el Instituto Magnus, Londres, una organización dedicada a la investigación académica sobre lo esotérico, y lo paranormal. El jefe del instituto, Sr. Elías Bouchard, me ha empleado para reemplazar al anterior Archivero Principal, uno Gertrude Robinson, quien falleció recientemente.

Llevo cuatro años trabajando como un investigador en el Instituto y estoy familiarizado con la mayoría de nuestros contratos y proyectos más importantes. La mayoría llega a callejones sin salida, como era de esperar, ya que los incidentes de sobrenatural-- y siempre enfatizo que hay muy pocos casos genuinos-- tienden a resistir conclusiones fáciles. Cuando una investigación se ha examinado tanto como puede, se transfiere a los Archivos.

Ahora, el Instituto fue fundado en 1818, lo que significa que el Archivo contiene casi 200 archivos de casos a estas alturas. Combine eso con el hecho de que la mayoría del Instituto prefiere el burbuja prístina de la academia pura al complicado trabajo de lidiar con declaraciones o experiencias recientes, y tienes la receta de una biblioteca impecablemente organizada y un desastre absoluto de archivo. Este no es necesariamente una problema-- los modernos sistemas de archivo e indexación son una verdadera maravilla, y todo lo que necesitaría es un archivero medio decente para mantenerlo en orden. Gertrude Robinson aparentemente no era esa archivero.

Desde donde estoy sentado, puedo ver miles de carpetas. Muchos se extienden libremente por la sala, otros apiñados en cajas sin marcar. Algunas tienen fechas o etiquetas útiles como 86-91 G/H. No solo eso, sino que la mayoría de estos parecen estar escritos a mano o producidos en una máquina de escribir sin versiones digitales o de audio de ningún tipo. De hecho, creo que el primera computadora en entrar en esta sala es la portátil que traje hoy. Más importante aún, parece que pocas de las investigaciones reales se han almacenado en los Archivos, entonces lo único en la mayoría de las carpetas son los declaraciones en sí.

Me va a llevar mucho, mucho tiempo organizar este desastre. He logrado asegurar los servicios de dos investigadores para que me ayuden. Bueno, _técnicamente tres,_ pero no cuento a Martín ya que es poco probable que contribuya más que retrasos. Planeo digitalizar los archivos tanto como sea posible y grabar versiones de audio, aunque algunos estarán en el magnetófono, ya que mis intentos de ponerlos en mi portátil han encontrado con...distorsiones de audio significativas.

Junto a esto, Tim, Sasha y, sí, supongo, Martín, harán algunas investigaciones complementarias para ver qué detalles pueden faltar en lo que tenemos. Intentaré presentarlos de la manera más sucinta posible al final de cada declaración. Desafortunadamente, no puedo prometer ningún orden con respecto a la fecha o el tema de los declaraciones que son grabados, y solo puedo pedir disculpas a cualquier futuro investigador tratando de usar estos archivos para sus propias investigaciones.

Probablemente sea suficiente tiempo para poner mis excusas por el estado de esta lugar, y supongo tenemos comenzar en alguna parte.

Declaración de Nathan Watts, sobre un encuentro en Old Fishmarket Close, Edimburgo. Declaración original dada Abril 22 2012. Grabación de audio por Jonathan Sims, Archivero Principal del Instituto Magnus, Londres.

Declaración comienza.

##### 

ARCHIVERO (DECLARACIÓN)

Todo esto sucedió hace un par de años, así que me disculpo si algunos detalles dejan algo que desear. Quiero decir, siento que recordarlo claramente, pero a veces las cosas son tan extrañas que comienzas a dudar de ti mismo. Aún así, supongo que extraño es lo que ustedes hacen, ¿verdad?

Entonces, estoy estudiando en la Universidad de Edimburgo. Bioquímica, específicamente, y estaba en mi segundo año cuando esto sucedió. No estaba en ningún tipo de alojamiento universitario en este momento, y estaba alquilando un piso de estudiantes en Southside con algunos otros dos años.

Para ser honesto, no salía mucho con ellos. Tomé un año sabático antes de matricularme, y mi cumpleaños está en la parte equivocada de septiembre, así que era casi dos años mayor de la mayoría de mis compañeros cuando comencé mi curso. Me llevé bien ellos, entiendes, pero tendía a terminar saliendo con algunos de los estudiantes mayores.

Por eso estaba en la fiesta en primer lugar. Michael MacAulay, un buen amigo mío, acababa de ser aceptado para hacer una maestría en Ciencias de la Tierra así que decidimos que un celebración estaba en orden. Bien, tal vez ‘fiesta’ no es la palabra correcta, ya que simplemente nos invadimos el Albannach sembrado en la Royal Mile, y bebimos mucho y lo suficientemente fuerte que eventualmente tuvimos el área de atrás para nosotros. Ahora, no sé qué tan bien conoces los bares de Edimburgo, pero el Albannach tiene una amplia selección de maltas, y puede que me haya mimado demasiado. Tengo vagos recuerdos de Michael sugiriendo que reduzca mi ritmo, a lo que respondí con vulgaridades arrastradas por no celebrar adecuadamente sus propias buenas noticias...o palabras en ese sentido.

En pocas palabras, estaba violentamente enfermo alrededor de la medianoche, y tomé la decisión de caminar por la ruta a casa. No estaba lejos de mi piso, tal vez media hora si hubiera estado sobrio, y la noche era lo suficientemente fría como para recordar tener una esperanza de que el aire fresca me animara un poco. Me dirigí al Cowgate y la ruta más rápida de llegar desde Royal Mile es a través de Old Fishmarket Close. Ahora, estoy seguro que no necesitas que te diga que hay algunas colinas empinadas en Edimburgo, pero Old Fishmarket Close es excepcional, incluso para esos estándares. A veces debe alcanzar un ángulo de treinta a cuarenta grados, que es lo suficientemente difícil de navegar cuando no tienes tanto whisky dentro de ti. Como he mencionado, tenía bastante, por lo que probablemente no fue tan sorprendente cuando tuve una gran caída casi a la mitad de la calle.

En retrospectiva, la caída no fue tan mala en comparación con lo que podría haber sido, pero en ese momento realmente me sacudió y me dejó con algunas moretones desagradables. Me levanté lo mejor que pudo, verifiqué que no me había lastimado gravemente, no huesos rotados ni nada, y decidí rodar un cigarrillo para calmarme. Eso fue cuando lo escuché.

—¿Puedo tomar un cigarrillo?

Las palabras me sobresaltaron de mis pensamientos, ya que pensé que había estado solo. Rápidamente tratando de recomponerme y mirando a mi alrededor, noté un callejón en el lado opuesto de la calle. Era muy angosto y completamente sin de luz con una pequeña escalera que conducía arriba. Pude ver una lámpara un poco más arriba en la pared de su entrada, pero no funcionaba o no estaba encendida, lo que significa que más allá de unos pocos pasos el callejón estaba envuelta en una oscuridad total. Parado allí, un par de escaleras de la calle, era una figura. Era difícil discernir mucho sobre él, ya que estaba principalmente en las sombras, aunque si tuviera que adivinar, habría dicho que la voz sonaba masculina. Parecía bancelearse, muy ligeramente, mientras lo observaba, y supuse que él, como yo, probablemente estaba un poco borracho.

Encendí mi propio cigarrillo y extendí mi tobaco a él, aunque no me acerqué, y le pregunté si un porro fue agradable. La figura no se movió excepto a continuar con ese suave balanceo. Escribiéndolo ahora, parece tan obvio que algo estaba mal. Si no hubiera estado tan borracho, tal vez lo habría notado más rápido, pero incluso cuando el extraño volvió a hacer la pregunta otra vez —¿Puedo tomar un cigarrillo? —completamente sin entonación, aún no entendí por qué me sentía tan incómodo.

Miré fijamente al extraño y mientras mis ojos comenzaron adaptarse pude distinguir más detalles. Pude ver que su rostro estaba en blanco, inexpresivo, y su piel parecía húmedo y un poco hundido, como tenía un fiebre fuerte. El balanceo era más pronunciado ahora, parecía moverse desde la cintura, de lado a lado, uno a otro. En este altura, había terminado hacer un segundo cigarrillo, y cautelosamente se lo ofreció, pero no acerqué. Había decidido que sí este bicho raro quería un cigarrillo, tendría que salir del callejón espeluznante. No se acercó, no hizo ningún movimiento excepto por ese maldito balanceo. Por alguna razón, la idea de un rape apareció en mi mente, el único punto de luz colgó en la oscuridad, ocultando la cosa que te atrae y te atrapa.

—¿Puedo tomar un cigarrillo? —me preguntó en esa misma voz monótona y me di cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba mal. Su boca estaba cerrada, lo había estado todo el tiempo. Lo que sea que repitiera la pregunta, no era la figura en el callejón. Miré sus pies y noté que no estaban tocando el suelo. La forma del extraño estaba siendo levantada, muy ligeramente, y se movía de un lado a otro suavemente.

Dejé mi cigarrillo y agarré mi teléfono, tratando de encender la linterna. No sé por qué no corrí o qué esperaba ver en ese callejón, pero quería verlo mejor. Tan pronto que saqué mi teléfono, la figura desapareció. Parecía que se doblarse por la cintura y desvanecía en la oscuridad, como una cuerda hubiera tensado y lo tirara hacia atrás. Encendí la linterna y miré fijamente el callejón, pero no vi nada. Solo silencia y oscuridad. Volví tambaleándose a la Royal Mile, que todavía tenía luz y gente, y encontré una taxi para llevarme a casa.

Dormí tarde al día siguiente. Me aseguré que no tener conferencias o clases, ya que tenía la intención de dormir una noche pesada de bebida, lo que supongo que sí, aunque fue ese extraño encuentro lo que seguía repitiendo en mi mente. Y entonces, después de consumir dos litros de agua, algunas analgésicos, y un desayuno muy grasiento, me sentí lo suficientemente humano como para dejar mi piso e investigar el lugar a la luz del día. El resultado no fue esclarecedor. No había marcas, ni manchas de sangre, nada que indicara que la figura oscilante había estado allí alguna vez. Lo único que encontré fue un cigarrilla sin fumar de la marca «Marlboro Red», directamente debajo de la lámpara quemada.

Más allá de eso, realmente no sabía qué hacer. Investigué todo lo que pude en la sitio, pero no pude encontrar a nadie que tuviera una experiencia similar a la mio, y no parecía ninguna leyenda folclórica o urbana que pudiera encontrar sobre Old Fishmarket Close. Los pocos amigos que les conté sobre lo que sucedió simplemente asumieron que un extraño me había abordado y el alcohol había hecho que parecía mucho más raro de lo que era. Traté de explicarles que nunca tuve alucinaciones mientras estaba borracho, y que no había forma de que este tipo hubiera sido un persona normal, pero siempre me dieron una de esas miradas, un mitad lástima y la otra preocupación, y me callaría.

Nunca descubrí nada más al respecto, pero algunos días después vi algunas apelaciones de personas desaparecidas publicadas en el campus. Otro estudiante había desaparecido. Su nombre fue John Fellowes, aunque realmente no le conocí y no puedo decirte mucho sobre él, excepto por dos cosas que me parecieron como importantes: había estado en la misma fiesta y, por lo que yo recordaba, todavía había estado allí cuando me fuí. La otra cosa simplemente fue-- bien, en el foto que habían usado por su apelación de personas desaparecidas, no pudo evitar notar que había una paquete de cigarrillos de Marlboro Red saliendo de su bolsillo.

No he dejado de fumar, pero descubro que ahora tomo muchos más taxis si me encuentro tarde.

##### 

ARCHIVERO

Declaración termina.

La investigación en ese momento, y la continuación que hemos realizado en los últimos días, no han encontrado evidencia que corrobore el explicación de Sr. Watts sobre su experiencia. Inicialmente me incliné a ordenar esta declaración en la sección ‘Desacreditada’ del Archivo, una nueva categoría he creado que, sospecho, albergará la mayoría de estos archivos.

Sin embargo, Sasha investigó los informes policiales del período de tiempo y resultó que entre 2005 y 2010, cuando supuestamente tuvo lugar el encuentro de Sr. Watts, hubo seis desapariciones en y cerca de Old Fishmarket Close: Jessica McEwen en noviembre de 2005, Sarah Baldwin en agosto de 2006, Daniel Rawlings en diciembre del mismo año, luego Ashley Dobson y Megan Shaw en mayo y junio de 2008, y finalmente, como mencionó el Sr. Watts, John Fellowes in marzo de 2010. Baldwin y Shaw eran definitivamente fumadoras, pero no hay evidencia que demuestre lo mismo de los demás, incluso si están conectados.

Sasha también encontró otra cosa, específicamente en el caso de Ashley Dobson. Era una copia de la última fotografía tomada por su teléfono y enviada a su hermana Siobhan. El subtítulo era «mira esta enredadera borracha jajaja», pero la imagen es de un callejón oscuro, aparentemente vacío, con escaleras que conducen a él. Parece ser el mismo callejón que Sr. Watts describió en su declaración, el que, según las mapa del área, conduce al Tron Square, pero no parece haber nadie en la fotografía.

Sin embargo, Sasha se tomó la libertad de ejecutarlo a través algunas programas de edición, y aumentar el contraste parece revelar el contorno de una mano larga y delgada, aproximadamente a la que sería la nivel de la cintura de un hombre de estatura promedio. Me resulta extrañamente difícil deshacerse de la impresión que está haciendo señas.

Fin de grabación.

[CLIC]


End file.
